


Memories bring back memories bring back you.

by UnOriginal_Paste



Series: Cold in the never ending storm. [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: -carefully places band aid on reader's face-, Major character death - Freeform, Memories, Other, Yuuri is a hiker, hush darling, lmao how do you tag, probably angst idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnOriginal_Paste/pseuds/UnOriginal_Paste
Summary: OKAY SO.I was listening to the song memories by maroon 5 cause of my playlist and quarantine for some reason while doodling, then I got art block and went to restart the drawing again-then I had the idea to literally just make this for some context, just appeared in my head.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Cold in the never ending storm. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756885
Kudos: 7





	Memories bring back memories bring back you.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO.  
> I was listening to the song memories by maroon 5 cause of my playlist and quarantine for some reason while doodling, then I got art block and went to restart the drawing again-  
> then I had the idea to literally just make this for some context, just appeared in my head.

* * *

_**"Sometimes, it's good to be able to let it all out.** _

_**But sometimes, it always hurts to hold on,** _

_**to someone that you love the most."** _

_**-Fallen Of Youth (UnOriginal_Paste)** _

* * *

The raging cold temperature would burst into my skin, as they prickle like needles being sown into a fabric.

I would wheeze time to time, as I would clench both my hands together - while they are covered in blue leather gloves with snow plastered all around them. It would become difficult to find warmth.

The mountains that I would always go to - has never been attacked by the bizarre storm at all, it was rarely the case until a blizzard would hit Japan, and the main target would be a small little town known to be Hasetsu.

I've had a lot of memories there, from when I have grown up with my family, spent time with my friends, and even myself - I would always think my life was perfect.

Something was always missing, I have dreaded to explore unknown places in Japan, or everywhere in the world - they were calling out to me, they were crying to be found - found to be discovered - and to be apart of others who are well known in certain regions of the world.

White puffs of air would burst whenever I exhale oxygen, and inhaling back the sudden cold winter storm, my thick blue rimmed glasses would be covered by white from time to time - making it difficult for myself to see.

My body is aching, crying out to rest - crying out for warmth, but my spirits light up to cross the boarder, to finally be known to the world, to be known to first discover the mountains of Japan, to finally be able to reach the top.

The cold winter and the dramatic drop of oxygen would be able to stop me, but my pride is much more stronger than mother nature threatening to push me over the gates, to make me stay away from the dangers, and to make me turn away from my hopes and dreams of finally exploring the mountains I have wished to climb since I were a child.

I kept pushing my body, as my sealed leather boots would be covered in white pure snow, I would make slow steps in the deep snow that nearly surpasses my knees.

* * *

_"Katsuki Yuuri wasn't performing like himself today."_

_I would hear from the reporters, within the reach of my score, I can see Celestino hug me from my left side as my score was revealed._

_The crowd was deafening, when the other greater skaters have breached my goal to finally meet my idol - Victor Nikiforov._

_I would look down in shame, my vision would become slightly blurred when I removed my glasses, covering my face in pure guilt, with my coach trying to calm me by saying to how I have done well in the performance, and to how that I would need to take a rest to get ready for the banquet._

_I couldn't be able to see the part where Victor has won his 5th gold in the Grand Prix finals, I couldn't see him smile as he kisses his gold medal while bright lights flashed in front of the three._

_I would grab my skates and replace them with my sneakers, while grabbing my bag and following Celestino nearly outside of the stadium itself, we stop to a small little space with a group of many people, as I would walk out back to my hotel and dressing up with my blue tie and tux to prepare for the Kiss & Cry._

* * *

Though the cold was bringing my legs down, I would soon force myself to go back up again and be able to reach the top of this mountain, or to neither see the view of Hasetsu in the cold abnormal winter.

My arms would naturally cross themselves onto my chess, trying to bring more warmth, as my hoodie would fall down, leaving my nape and my neck exposed from the brutal cold - piercing through my skin.

I would wince and whimper, I knew I couldn't pull it back up since the snow would start to invade my back and my shirt.

I look to see behind the grey skies, and the fog, with the cold small bits of snowflakes that would burst nonstop, raging into my direction as my short hair would wave behind from time to time - with my body also slowly retreating back because of the winds that would instantly push my body back.

But I kept resisting, I knew I could do it, my chubby body would lean slightly to the cold, making me wince and close my left eye from a bit of snow attacking my eye, as I would slowly forward myself from the deep snow that crunches loudly under my feet.

* * *

_"_ _Yuu-ri! Starting today, I'm going to be your new coach, and I'm going to help you win the Grand Prix Finals."_

_I can hear the playful tone in the silver man's voice that I have ached to see for a long time, as he would wink, while he was standing up completely naked in front of me in the bath._

_My eyes would widen, as my mouth would scream dying whale noises while looking at my idol - but then I realize that I had stopped Celestino from coaching me any further - and to let me retire and do my own thing in Japan, he has understood the situation quite well, but I couldn't help but slowly tear up at the sudden moment of hearing my beloved toy poodle deceased in my ears._

_I would blink once more, and slowly walk away in a gloomy manner away from the silver haired man and back to my room._

_I can already guess that the blue eyed man was not expecting that reaction, as I can hear him gape behind me and slowly stand up - grabbing a towel and try to rush out to find me._

_But from what he finds out, I was already gone - to which I was sitting on my bed in my bedroom, looking at all the posters I had from him, and slowly removing them one by one and placing them on a bin. When that was done, I would open my closet and leave them on the far side corner of the whole closet with my colors of clothes, stacked old books, and other things that I would store in this closet for myself._

_I would sigh - and lay down on the bed, looking at the video that Nishigori's triplet mischievous daughters that posted online, the routine that I have skated from Victor's Program, and then turn off my phone - blocking all of the messages and notifications, and slowly drift back to sleep._

* * *

It's starting to become difficult to walk and move on, because of the cold - it is now turning worse and worse, which lead me to pant and whimper from the cold, and sit down for a while between two bushes that have lost their leaves, as I would hold my snow covered leather gloved hands onto my mouth and puff out as much air I could to stay warm.

I have already reached so far, but not far yet, not even close, I wanted to reach farther than my body could possibly handle, and what my expectations would think from this sudden move.

I would stand up once more, regaining more stamina that my body would build up - and face the snow directed towards my face, as I wipe my legs, jacket, and my glasses and lean down to not be able to be blown away from the strong burst of wind that mother nature has directed towards me.

* * *

_"Thank you for everything you have done to coach me, but now I must move on.."_

_I would gulp at my words, and look at Victor who seems to be looking and the ground and his fists tightening and calming down per second, seemingly looking confused, and also slowly gulp at the words that stroke onto his head for a moment._

_"W-what do you mean by that..?" he would stutter, as the white towel in his head would droop, along with the top of his robe._

_"I'm going to have to retire, thank you for everything you have done.." I would bow while sitting down in front of him, I was met with silence, silence, and more silence, like crickets that would make sound from how quiet it is from the luxurious hotel._

_Then I would see droplets of clear water fade into vision, dropping and hitting victor's clenched fist, as I would look up from shock, he was crying, looking down, with his one pair of blue sapphire eyes looking down on the ground._

_"Victor...?" I would say, and then hold onto his bangs, looking at his other eyes to see that he was actually crying - both eyes dropping tears on the ground, away from his beautiful perfect face. "Why are you crying? Are you alright-"_

_"How do you expect me to be alright if you are telling me you want to retire!?" he screamed, looking into my brown eyes, as my own eyes would widen at his sudden outburst, he was holding both of my shoulders, with the golden ring shining in the corner of my eyes, he was looking at me with fury and sadness in his eyes - to whom which he would sob and wipe his tears._

_"You, Katsuki, are a selfish man." he would whisper, as he would pin me down on the white silk bed, looking at me with anger._

_My eyes would widen more, as he would grip my wrists, I would sit up and look at him one more time, his eyes were producing more tears, making them fall onto the white sheets, soaking them._

_I have made the living legend cry, not because of sympathy, but because of how selfish I was to keep him all to myself, and I meant myself which was me - the greedy pig who loved to eat pork cutlet bowls more than once a day._

_The anger in his eyes were clear, he didn't expect me to say those words, he expected something else - something else that I couldn't read from the back of his mind, he was hoping for something else, I felt my gut pool with guilt and sadness, as I hold his hand._

_He would still look down, not making any eye contact, as he would sob and finally break - breaching his head towards my shoulder as he would grip my body tightly, sobbing profusely as I would be stunned with shock._

_I never returned the hug from the shock, I felt sympathy and guilt pour more in my insides, and especially my heart, I never expected him to break like this._

_Soon I had realized how much I loved him from the start._

* * *

Almost to the top, my legs would stop, as I was covered in snow, my body was shaking, and then I finally reach the scenery that I have always wanted to see.

Hasetsu, my home town, finally glazed into my eyes - the view was amazing, but the cold did not stop bursting in front of me while I was holding myself together, shivering from the cold.

I would smile, I would look and see my home - the Onsen, far away from the scenery with the lights and the buildings everywhere in one place, some are scattered, while some are merged or close together in one house.

I would see Hasetsu castle, separated and far away, to where I also met Victor while taking selfies and the Chihoko incident, I couldn't help but chuckle, and look at the scenery while I sat down on the snow, and not minding the cold bursting winter and snowflakes bashing onto my side.

I couldn't help but let the memories swirl around my head, with Victor and friends hanging out, with me and the others, Phichit and the gang, and even Yurio as well, I smile at the thoughts of it, and pull out a small little letter that are written in Russian bold words, whom which Victor has given me for good luck and a reminder to remind myself to how much we would fall everyday harder for each other.

The top of the mountains were quite smaller in distance, while others are taller and very beautiful from the view, the oxygen was unbearable at the moment, I have reached the peak where I can see the view of Japan, along with Tokyo on the other side, like neighbors and friends.

_I love you so much, I know you do as well._

I close my eyes, and blink, opening them again, I felt my vision blur, looking around my surroundings, I can see black shrouding my vision, as I would rub my eyes with my cold gloves - removing them and finally rubbing my cold eyes.

_I will always love you until death, until death may do us apart._

My body felt numb, I couldn't feel anything from the cold around my body, I felt a sudden headache punch into my head, as I would hold my head and massage my forehead.

_Only look at me, only me._

Those words would hit all over my head, while the headache fades away, my body soon feels very lightheaded, and unaware of my surroundings.

_I am a pork cutlet bowl.._

My body would feel light, as I would collapse, the cold soon taking away my body, snow would cover all over my body as I would twitch, panting and gasping breaths one last time.

_that enthralls men._

Then, I would smile as I would look at the small note with the bold Russian letters in front of me.

"Я тебя люблю."

Then I would feel myself fade away, into a never ending pit of darkness.

* * *

**NEWS REPORT:**

**23 YEAR OLD "RETIRED FIGURE SKATER" KATSUKI YUURI FOUND BY HIKERS IN A MOUNTAIN, LIFELESS WITH A NOTE THAT WAS PLACED BETWEEN HIM.**

**STATED IN BOLD RUSSIAN WORDS, TRANSLATED TO "I LOVE YOU" FROM A TRANSLATOR.**

**DEVASTATING NEWS LEAVES THE KATSUKI FANS MOURNING FOR THE LOSS OF THE 23 YEAR OLD SKATER.**

UPDATES:

....

* * *

While back in Russia, there is a certain silver haired man who is hugging a brown ball of a poodle, while tears are streaming down from his pale face.

The poodle whines, licking onto his owner's face, as the phone slowly slips from the grip of the Russian figure skater.

He would hug the poodle tighter while it pants, licking the cheek of its owner.

"My precious Yuuri, my precious sweet sweet yuuri.." he would sob further from his pet, as he hugs tightly, looking at the golden ring hanging around his ring finger.

"I'm sorry things have gone this way, I'm sorry this has happened..

I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I loved you sooner.."

* * *

**_The End._ **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Look into my empty tumblr:  
> @FallingToYouth
> 
> Instagram: (WILL CHANGE NAME/empty too :P)  
> @Shirleyanbop


End file.
